Hero's Come Back
Hero's Come Back jest to utwór wykonywany przez zespoł Nobodyknows+ do pierwszego openingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 15 lutego 2007 roku. Obejmuje odcinki od 1 do 30. Opis Wolnym krokiem Naruto kroczy ku wschodzącemu słońcu. Jest to nawiązanie do ostatniego pietnastego openingu serii Naruto. Następnie widać unoszące się ku górze głowy postaci, kolejno - Iruki, Sakury Gaary i Sasuke. Wraz z pierwszymi słowami piosenki widzimy o skompanego w słonecznym brzasku Naruto, patrzącego odważnie przed siebie, wkoło latają czarne ptaki. Tekst piosenki Romaji= Tōku de kikoeru koe wo hinto ni Hitori mata hitori tachiagaru dōshi Kurikaesu dake no fudan dōri Kutsugaesu jumbi ii ze ARE YOU READY? Karadajū furuwasu shindō ni Hageshiku uchinarase yo STOMPING Taezu tsukiugokasu CALL ME Kawarazu yuruganu tsukamu STORY COME ON! EVERYBODY STAND UP! Agero kyō ichiban no jikan da Me ni mo tomaranu SPEED HUNTER Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH! COME ON! EVERYBODY HANDS UP! Matashita no HERO'S COMEBACK! Tsujō kazoe yubioru COUNT DOWN Iku ze, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE! HEY YO, WOAH! Tasho no risuku wa kakugo desho Nankai korondatte tatsu GET IT ON! Nareai janaize kami hitoe no sesshon Irikunda kanjō kizuki ageta kesshō Wakiagaru kansei ga yūki to naru Tashiagareba ima ijō kurushimi tomonau Sore demo saigo wa kitto warau Subete sarau shōri no kansei EVERYBODY STAND UP! Agero kyō ichiban no jikan da Me ni mo tomaranu SPEED HUNTER Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH! COME ON! EVERYBODY HANDS UP! Matashita no HERO'S COMEBACK! Tsujō kazoe yubioru COUNT DOWN Iku ze, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE! |-| Japoński= 遠くで聞こえる声をヒントに 一人また一人　立ち上がる同志 繰り返すだけの普段どおり　くつがえす 準備いいぜ　Are You Ready? 体中振るわす振動に　激しく打ち鳴らせよ　Stomping 絶えず突き動かす　Call Me　変わらず揺るがぬ つかむ　Story Come On!! ※(HOOK) Everybody Stand Up! あげろ　今日一番の時間だ 目にも止まらぬスピードハンター 誰もが皆　虜　看板　Yeah! (Come On!) Everybody Hands Up! 待たしたな　Hero's Come Back!! 頭上　数え指折る　Count Down いくぜ　3-2-1　Make Some Noise!※ もう多少のリスクは覚悟でしょ 何回転んだって起つ(Get It On) なれ合いじゃないぜ　紙一重のセッション 入りくんだ感情　築き上げた結晶 沸き上がる歓声が勇気となる 立ち上がれば　今以上苦しみ伴う それでも最後はきっと笑う すべてさらう　勝利と歓声 Everybody Stand Up! あげろ　今日一番の時間だ 目にも止まらぬスピードハンター 誰もが皆　虜　看板　Yeah! (Come On!) Everybody Hands Up! 待たしたな　Hero's Come Back!! 頭上　数え指折る　Count Down いくぜ　3-2-1　Make Some Noise!※ |-| Polski= Słyszę czyjś głos z daleka, Powoli ludzie, których jednoczy ta sama idea, rosną w siłę. Na drodze która prowadzi w jedną stronę, Zapomnij o tym co było, jesteś gotów? Moje ciało drży do szpiku kości, Burzliwa energia otacza mnie gwałtownie. Oprzyj się, wznieś się na księżyc, wezwij mnie! To niekończąca się powracająca historia! Wstańcie wszyscy teraz, Wstańmy dziś jest nasza szansa. Ruszaj szybki łowco, Bo każdy z nas bywał ofiarą nieraz! Tak, dalej! Ręce w górę teraz To powrót starego bohatera! Na jego palcach odliczanie czasu Trzy, Dwa, Jeden – naróbmy hałasu! Hey, yo, jesteś gotowy zaryzykować? W końcu dostrzegłeś uczucia wewnątrz siebie, prawda? Wznoszące się okrzyki dodają ci odwagi, Będziesz cierpiał, gdy będziesz się podnosił! Wznoszące się okrzyki dodają ci odwagi, Jeśli teraz wstaniesz, będzie ciężko o zwycięstwo. Jednak wiem, że radość będziesz miał wypisaną na twarzy, Bo zabierzesz ze sobą, i śmiech, i wygraną. Dalej, wszyscy wstańcie Wstańcie dzisiaj jest wasza szansa! Nikt nie może Cię złapać szybki łowco, Wszyscy dzisiaj powracają, Tak, dalej! Ręce w górę teraz To powrót starego bohatera! Na jego palcach odliczanie czasu Zaczynamy, Trzy, Dwa, Jeden – naróbmy hałasu! |-| Angielski= A faraway voice that's barely audible hints to me That little by little, they know people are standing up These are the only things we do all the time, Let's overturn the rules into something a lot better, ARE YOU READY? Throughout my body, I'm shaking; The blood pumping feels like furious STOMPING; Constantly pressing my luck-CALL ME; And I'm always trying to grasp onto a trembling STORY! (Come On) EVERYBODY STAND UP, Get up! Today's the best time! All eyes are on the burning SPEED HUNTER, Like anyone would need some sort of clue to see what everyone was watching, YEAH!! (Come On!) EVERYBODY HANDS UP, The hero's gonna come back again!! Count the Countdown on your raised fingers!! Let’s go, 3-2-1, MAKE SOME NOISE! Hey, yo, whoa, you ready to deal with all the risks? You gotta get back up no matter how many times you fall ! Only a paper-thin truce keeps our bond intact Those feelings have built up and solidified The rising tide of cheers will give you courage You'll suffer now as you stand back up But I know you'll end up smiling! Push it all away, and feel the thrill of victory! Come on, everybody STAND UP Stand up, today's your best shot! No one can catch you SPEED HUNTER Everyone COME BACK now YEAH! Come on, everybody HANDS UP Tomorrow is our HERO'S COME BACK Raise up your hands and COUNT DOWN Let's go, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE Ciekawostki *Pokazuje pierwszy raz twarz Sasoriego i Deidary. *Tytuł nawiązuje do powracającego do Konohy, Naruto. *W odcinku 24 oraz 27 obrazy zostały zastąpione promocyjnymi zdjęciami z filmu, ścieżka dźwiękowa pozostała ta sama. Postacie *Naruto Uzumaki *Iruka Umino *Sakura Haruno *Gaara *Sasuke Uchiha *Jiraiya *Tsunade *Kakashi Hatake *Rock Lee *Neji Hyūga *Tenten *Temari *Kankuro *Choji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka *Shikamaru Nara *Hinata Hyuga *Shino Aburame *Kiba Inuzuka *Akamaru *Kuchiyose: Gedō Mazō (Druga,trzecia i czwarta wersja) *Kisame Hoshigaki *Itachi Uchiha *Zetsu *Sasori i Hiruko (Pierwsza, druga i trzecia wersja) jego prawdziwe ciało (Czwarta wersja) *Deidara *Chiyo (Trzecia i czwarta wersja) *Maito Gai (Trzecia i czwarta wersja) *Shion (Wersja z promocji filmu) *Yomi (Wersja z promocji filmu) *Taruho (Wersja z promocji filmu) *Kusuna (Wersja z promocji filmu) *Setsuna Wersja z promocji filmu) *Shizuku (Wersja z promocji filmu) Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Opening Naruto: Shippūden